


吻戏

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Summary: 大概是暧昧到头差不多都快摊牌了但是还什么都没干过的时期？我为小甜饼而活
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	吻戏

人的一生总要面对几个让自己后悔的选择，徐彰彬也是到了这节骨眼上才意识到自己给自己挖了个多深的坑。  
他推开黄铉辰，一层火烧似的烫从脖子蔓延到头顶，几乎在他脑袋上方形成一团小小的蘑菇云。  
他在那间第一次让人感觉如此狭小的房间角落，气都还没喘匀，手里捏着皱巴巴的几页打印出来的台本，食指指着其中一行字眼看就要在上头戳出个洞来，一边从嗓子里挤出一句话。  
“……这、这特么也没写要把舌头伸进来啊！”  
“哥，人总要会点临场发挥的。”  
黄铉辰在他面前，从一贯的角度微微低头看他，嘴角隐隐约约上扬形成一个不太清晰的弧度。  
他脑袋歪着，肩膀倚着墙，缓慢地朝他眨眨眼，语气里的理所当然衬托得另一个人好像过于大惊小怪。  
徐彰彬咬着后槽牙，忍住了想扑上去挠他脸的冲动。

半小时前黄铉辰来找他，要求他陪自己对戏的时候徐彰彬还有点不明所以。  
“为什么？”  
“什么为什么？”  
“为什么来找我？”  
徐彰彬搅拌着杯子里的蛋白粉，脸上依旧是熟悉的迷茫。  
“……哥你自己说过会陪我对戏的。”  
“……啊？哈哈……是吗？”  
黄铉辰脸上有着一种经历过无数次之后锤炼出的平静，可徐彰彬还是凭借敏锐的神经和多年经验从里面听出了些许埋怨，连回话的声音都不自觉地带上了点心虚的笑。  
“就上次你跟我演ateen的时候嘛。”  
“……ateen我记得，但是这话我说过？”  
“……用我给你找出来吗？……”  
黄铉辰掏出手机就要往熟悉的蓝色图标上点。  
“哎哎不了不了。”徐彰彬急忙按住他的手，“我也没说不去啊……”

黄铉辰这次依旧是在繁忙行程中见缝插针的客串，青春偶像剧惯用套路，剧情不算多深刻，但好在足够甜蜜，还算是个让人喜欢的角色。  
徐彰彬在公司的小单间里研读完黄铉辰递过来不知道什么时候就已经准备好的两页台本，这样总结到。

唯一的问题就是。

“……吻戏啊？真的吗？……公司就同意了？”  
“让演就演呗。”  
黄铉辰像是早就预料到他会问这个，轻轻笑着回答。  
“……跟你合作的是谁来着？”  
徐彰彬头也没抬，看起来就好像随口一问。  
黄铉辰给出了个名字，徐彰彬隐约有点印象，是个刚刚出道不久的女演员，娃娃脸看起来还挺可爱的。  
“呵……也不知道是你赚了还是她赚了。”  
他盯着剧本描述的那几行字，嘟嘟囔囔地念叨了一句，没打算让黄铉辰听见，但也没刻意压低音量。

黄铉辰在旁边悄悄瞟了他一眼，忍住笑，凑过来伸手盖住他哥哥搭在桌上那只手，又捏了捏他的手指。  
“哥，只是角色而已嘛。”  
“……”  
徐彰彬的目光在被握住的手上停了一秒便把手抽了出来，然后拿起台本送到眼睛下面挡住嘴，一边踩着地面让椅子转向黄铉辰的方向。  
“开始吧。”

实际上徐彰彬绝对算得上个称职的搭档，足够专业足够配合，即便是娇蛮任性的小姑娘这种角色也仍然毫无障碍地呈现出来，黄铉辰演着演着恍惚中甚至觉得他哥在他脑海里都穿上女式校服了，还是ivy club夏季款。  
他们站在房间里椅子和墙壁之间那一点空间里，黄铉辰一边对台词，一边听着他哥认真给与的意见。

然后稿纸翻到第二页。  
徐彰彬清清嗓子，自然而然跨过去接着念下一段台词。  
黄铉辰垂下拿着台词纸的手，抬起头打断他，“哥，还有一段呢。”  
“什么啊，这怎么演啊，你自己琢磨不就行了。”  
“……”  
黄铉辰安静了一会没说话，只低头不轻不重地叹了一声，但这仍然足以让徐彰彬把注意力转回他身上，有点不甘心又没法放着他不管那样看向了高个男孩。  
“怎么？”  
“……”  
“快点。”  
“……说实话吗？”黄铉辰有点无奈地笑了一下，“其实就这里我最没有自信。”  
“……”  
“……如果到时候不会出错就好了。”  
黄铉辰乖巧又有些遗憾地低下头捏着台词纸的一角，又在余光里确认着他哥哥那张五味杂陈的脸。  
其实他可以百分之九十九肯定徐彰彬会由着他来决定，可即便他同意了也不代表他自己不会紧张得搞砸。

他哥大概是陷入了深深的内心挣扎之中，眉头紧锁起来左顾右盼着，嘴里发出略显不耐烦的叨念，许久之后才抬起头，深深叹了口气，有气无力地朝他吐出两个字。  
“好吧。”  
“……哥不愿意也没关系……”  
“行了你打住吧。”  
徐彰彬挑了一下眉，用手里的纸轻轻拍在黄铉辰脸上，也刚好挡住黄铉辰没忍住露出来的一点笑容。

说不紧张是不可能的，徐彰彬能感觉到自己胸腔里像被发动的引擎那样逐渐加速的心跳，一下比一下跳得更快，挤压着他的血液，让他整个人都被滚烫的温度包围起来，仿佛下一秒他就要把自己烧成灰烬。  
他太过于专注自己的紧张，以至于没能发现黄铉辰脸颊滑下来那几滴汗和手里他捏住的位置已经被汗浸出一片皱褶的台词纸。

不用太在意，剧本上写了，那只是一个非常轻的吻，只要求嘴唇接触一下就好，没什么大不了的。  
徐彰彬在心里对自己进行着心理疏导，可最终在他还是在黄铉辰低下头的瞬间抬手按住他肩膀。  
好像一下子还是太刺激了。  
“不行不行不行。”  
“……”  
“真的不行。”  
他听见自己的声音都带上了点哭腔，可往后倒退着躲开的步子又被黄铉辰追上来。  
他抬起眼睛看着比自己小一点的男孩，希望能找到一点可以让他逃脱的破绽，可黄铉辰脸上的表情意外地严肃，徐彰彬分不清这是黄铉辰还是他在表演剧本里的角色。  
“哥。”熟悉的声音响起来，“剧本上写了这时候你要闭上眼睛。”  
这时候他知道黄铉辰真是铁了心把他逼上绝路了。  
一股薄薄的热气随着他的话蹭过徐彰彬的脸，这让他恍惚了一下，一下子忘了继续往后退。  
他抵在高个男孩肩膀上的手不自觉地握起来，攥紧他新买的白T恤。  
黄铉辰可以清楚看到他哥哥眼睛里挣扎和妥协的过程，再到目光慢慢垂下去，听话地合上了那双眼睛。

徐彰彬感觉心脏快从嗓子里跳出来了，甚至泛起一种让人窒息的疼痛。  
因为他们已经挨得很近，所以黄铉辰低头的动作幅度很小，可那呼吸的声音和衣服摩擦的声音，还有因为靠近他手里纸张被挤压发出的声音都变得像春雨前一声惊雷。  
而他在这之间似乎听到一声轻轻的笑。

在令人窒息的安静中缓缓落在嘴唇上的触感确实很轻，大概就和剧本要求的一样，没有一点逾越。  
徐彰彬松了口气，身体也终于不再紧绷着维持防御状态，可心里涌起那一丝难以言喻的意犹未尽又让他没法忽略地忍不住对自己咒骂了几句。  
他甩开那些念头，手松开了一些，然后带着已经结束的心情小心翼翼睁开眼，却近距离对上了他弟弟死死盯着他的那双亮晶晶的眸子。  
黄铉辰就是在等这一刻，徐彰彬没来得及出声就被堵住了嘴。  
他像是个压低身子潜伏在丛林里的豹子，是等待猎物完全放松警惕的那一瞬间才一跃而出发动攻击的狩猎者。

徐彰彬再想要推开他已经来不及了，狡猾的年轻人在第一时间就把手绕过他的腰死死扣住拦住了去路。  
他被圈在一个烫得吓人的怀抱里，连挣扎的动作都被这些温度蒸发掉了，没能筑起一点防御就被灵巧的舌尖长驱直入。  
黄铉辰舌尖抵着他的，轻轻推挤、纠缠着，温柔又强势地催促他的回应。  
徐彰彬的头被迫扬起来，几次想要合上的嘴都被霸道地阻止了，年轻点的那个嗓子里发出几声不满的哼声，半是威胁半是撒娇般的要求着他的哥哥。  
黄铉辰的嘴唇非常柔软，比看起来和指尖摸起来的手感更柔软，就像被体温加热过的软糖，带着不知道从哪来的一丝丝甜。  
徐彰彬知道自己是拿他一点办法也没有了，只好顺从地由着他在自己舌上绕圈，吮吸，交缠在一起，最后搜刮走他嘴里所有的氧气，亲得他脑袋昏昏沉沉像踩在棉花上站都站不稳。

他不是没有幻想过他们的吻会在哪一刻开始，又或者永远不会开始，他们其实没有谈论过两人的关系，印象中每次走向逐渐认真的话题最终都会被他们心照不宣小心翼翼地躲开，只变成一句玩笑，轻轻笑着就过去了。  
所以这一秒徐彰彬甚至是有些满足的，可转念一想，或许这又只是一次借着剧本进行的暧昧游戏，在意识到这一点的瞬间这一切又突然不那么让人开心了。

黄铉辰仍旧没有放开他的意思，徐彰彬扶住他的身子稳住自己然后小心翼翼睁开眼睛。  
漂亮男孩羽翼般的睫毛随着呼吸轻轻颤着，像悄声落在花瓣上的蝴蝶不忍心让人惊扰了他。  
他应该是喜欢自己的吧，要么就是个太优秀的演员了。  
这念头在徐彰彬脑海就像延时摄影里入夜的星空般无限扩大，迅速霸占了他的思绪，连身上的温度都跟着黑夜的降临一起低了几分。  
他终于推开黄铉辰，后退两步，尽量让自己表现得别太夸张了。

“……这、这特么也没写要把舌头伸进来啊！”  
“哥，人总要会点临场发挥的。”  
“……”  
啊。

“所以你打算到时候也这么发挥？”  
“……”

黄铉辰没说话，盯着他的眼睛里闪烁出一抹亮光。  
“哥，生气了？”  
“……到时候你这样会被骂的。”  
徐彰彬拒绝回答。  
黄铉辰就像没看到他板起来的脸，凑上去伸出手就往他身上绕，一边习惯性捋了两把他哥后脑勺没有发胶打理而翘起来的头发。

“哥，这不是电视剧的剧本，这是黄铉辰人生的剧本啊。”  
“……”  
徐彰彬脑袋向后稍微拉开点距离，露出黄铉辰的脸，看见对方朝他挤挤眼睛。  
“没明白？”  
“……”  
徐彰彬在理解了他意思那一刻间甚至有点不知道该感动还是该笑。  
他觉得自己真是喜欢上了一个非常神奇的小孩子，这倒是确实给他的生活增添了太多乐趣。  
他没阻止小孩接下来把下巴抵在他肩膀上一边蹭他脑袋的动作，虽然那硌得他肩膀上骨头生疼。  
“我说……你真的，电视剧看太多了吧。”

————————

在第三次吻戏的排练又变成个缠人的吻之后，徐彰彬一手捏着黄铉辰两侧脸颊，面无表情看着嘴巴被挤得像一只小鸭子的脸蛋。  
“你临场发挥够了吗？”  
“什么？我不知道，我现在是xxx，刚才那是黄铉辰干的。”

END


End file.
